


Franchezza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Diabolici occhi rossi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, OOC, Sad, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Itachi è riuscito a vedere Kabuto oltre le sue maschere.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 730.★ Prompt/Traccia: 24. A, ubriaco, incontra il proprio capo/leader/superiore e gli dice cosa pensa di lui senza risparmiarsi. Il giorno dopo…





	Franchezza

Franchezza

 

“Tu pensi di essere migliore di me soltanto perché il mio maestro predilige te? Ora ti senti incredibilmente superiore perché ti ha dato un compito che ti pone come mio leader?” farfugliò Kabuto. Aveva gli occhi febbricitanti e il suo alito puzzava di Saké.

Itachi appoggiò una mano sul fianco, facendo ondeggiare la lunga tunica scura che indossava, che ricadeva larga sul suo corpo sottile.

“Sei ubriaco?” domandò.

< Non pensavo che uno come lui sapesse perdere il controllo. Forse, a furia di vivere una vita di menzogne, ogni tanto ha bisogno di essere se stesso.

In questo momento dovevo essere lontano, insieme con Orochimaru. Si aspettava di trovare la caverna vuota o, al massimo, con gli occhi dei morenti esperimenti che il suo signore tiene qui > pensò.

“Voglio farti sapere…” ringhiò Kabuto. Allargò il braccio e gli occhialini gli ricaddero storti sulla faccia. “… esattamente cosa penso di te” sibilò.

Itachi gli raddrizzò gli occhiali sul viso.

“Allora non ti risparmiare” lo incalzò.

“Tu non sei degno dell’immortalità dei serpenti, coloro che sono semplici draghi imperfetti. Figuriamoci se sei degno di un vero drago” disse Kabuto con voce gutturale.

< Umh, nasconde qualcosa. Buon per me, quando attaccherà farà abbastanza confusione. Sarà uno dei diversivi perfetti per permettere a mio fratello e al villaggio della foglia di accorgersi in tempo che qualcosa non va. Potrebbe perfino rallentare il piano che si nasconde nel gruppo a cui mi sono unito.

Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo, da un’altra spia come me. Alla fine, io e lui, siamo uguali. Volevamo solo una vera vita e siamo divenute ombre, spero che lui possa un giorno trovare la gioia che mi è preclusa.

Ormai il mio tempo è alla fine. Orochimaru s’illude di poter trovare l’immortalità attraverso di me > rifletté Itachi.

Kabuto rischiò di sputare, mentre della saliva gli colava dalle labbra.

“Tu sei solo un nero corvaccio ridicolo. Lo so che stai perdendo la vista per usare quei tuoi trucchetti con gli occhi.

Non hai paura dell’oscurità che si abbatterà su di te?” ringhiò.

“Questo corvaccio sa esattamente come tornare a vedere” mentì.

“Mi fai schifo tu e le tue fiamme nere. Hanno quel colore perché sono putride…”. Kabuto rischiò di scivolare in avanti e Itachi se lo appoggiò contro.

“Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!” strepitò Kabuto, allontanandolo.

“Sicuro? Un giorno potrei dartelo anche senza il tuo consenso, magari per farti vedere quanto sono ‘putrido’ fino in fondo” lo derise Itachi.

“TU!” gridò Kabuto. Fu colto da un capogiro e cadde pesantemente a faccia in su, sul pavimento.

Itachi lo sollevò con un braccio solo, issandolo.

< Parla come qualcuno che è stato cresciuto da una suora o una qualche anima pia. Utilizza come offese cose innocue come ‘putrido’. Però con la cattiveria di qualcuno che è schifato da questo mondo >.

 

**********

 

Kabuto si appoggiò con la spalla contro la parete, guardando una delle sue carte e corrugò la fronte. Un kit medico da ninja gli penzolava dalla cintola che teneva stretta in vita.

“Non hai detto niente al mio maestro Orochimaru oggi, quando è tornato. Eppure, per quanto io abbia dei ricordi fumosi, sono sicuro di non essere stato particolarmente gentile nei tuoi riguardi ieri. Ed anche solo il mio ubriacarmi avrebbe potuto compromettere ciò a cui aneliamo” disse con voce roca.

Itachi piegò la testa, facendo ondeggiare il codino moro, i capelli gli sfiorarono una delle lunghe guance incavate.

“Sei stato troppo sotto copertura nel Villaggio della Foglia. So benissimo la sciocchezza che possono risvegliare nell’animo umano. Anche io, quando ci torno, tendo a compiere atti meno sensati del solito” rispose atono.

“Non pensare che ti debba qualcosa. Se oserai in futuro dire quello che è successo ieri, negherò. Avresti dovuto farlo subito” disse gelido Kabuto.

Itachi assottigliò gli occhi.

“Al massimo sono io che devo ringraziarti. Era da parecchio che qualcuno non mi metteva davanti alle sue convinzioni negative nei miei confronti. Un po’ di franchezza mi mancava da tempo” disse.

< Da come parla, deduco che nessuno sia mai stato gentile con lui, anzi, le opinioni di tutti verso di lui devono essere sempre state terribili > rifletté Kabuto.

“Oh, vedrò di tornare a farla mancare nelle vite di entrambi. Mi apprezzano proprio quando indosso una maschera più gentile di così” disse. Si allontanò, passando di fianco a delle candele appoggiate in fila sulle sporgenze della roccia.


End file.
